the real me
by hannaxsweetheart
Summary: mikan sakura wasn't someone they thought she was... as the spies are revealing themselves, truth is to be tested. but the biggest problem would be AAO'S new booth camp... placed in AA... strongest will survive and weaklings will be forgotten... good luck


REWROTEEE!

* * *

_I never told you who I really was, you just had to find it out the hard way…_

_I had no choice… you have to understand…_

_Being in the academy did change me…_

_And I am really happy that I learned to love, trust and make friendship…_

_But still… I had a mission…_

_But you don't worry, I will come back to you some day as your mikan sakura_

_But_

**_Till that day, please don't forget me…_**

_

* * *

_

They were preparing for an upcoming war. AAO would succeed, because no one would see them coming with **her** there.

"prepare everyone, today we shall strike… she informed me that today would be the best time" said reo to his people. They all nodded.

_Be prepared I shall say…_

"mou! I am coming so late again!" whined or favorite heroine, mikan sakura. She turned 15 this year. Her sweet and innocent ways didn't waver away. She had still those cute silly pigtails and that sweet innocent face. On her way to class she bumped into natsume hyuuga and fell on the floor.

"itai, natsume no baka, watch out!" she pouted cutely. Natsume helped her up. Mikan blushed deep red making natsume smirk. Natsume had still that cool and handsome looks. Although his attitude has finally changed he was more caring and showed his feelings to mikan who was aware of the little more than friends relationship.

"shut up lacies" smirked natsume and walked away knowing what would happen know.

"...NATSUME NO BAKA HENTAII WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" yelled mikan as she ran after natsume...arriving at class she greeted everyone.

"ohayo!" said mikan happily as everyone returned her happy smile. All her classmates had turned mature and nice. Even hotaru was different, she had still those fairytale looks, but she decided to date ruka nogi and let me tell you they make the perfect couple. Hotaru still shoots mikan with her baka gun. (that didn't changeXD)

The others were still in denial. Like koko and sumire…

Sumire decided to gave mikan a chance and so did mochu… like I said they were in a deep bond of friendship… well except their new classmate luna koizumi… luna hated mikan a lot and she showed it clearly.

Luna was sitting next to natsume and shot mikan glares. Mikan smiled sweetly at her.

Narumi came dancing in. "ohayo bright students!" said narumi happily. They greeted him back. Mikan looked at him and smiled cutely.

"sensei, can I please go to the washroom?" asked mikan cutely, narumi blushed at her cute face and nodded. Who can say no to her cute face?

Mikan walked out and secretly glanced towards luna who gave her a unnoticed nod.

Mikan walked in the empty hallways and snapped her fingers making the illusion of her cute appearance go away. She was now wearing black hot pants, black tank top and a black trench coat. Her shoes were no longer those ugly sneakers in fact she wore black sexy laced high heeled boots.

She untied her pig tails and shook her head making her hair fall over her shoulders. Her once innocent face had a smirk and cold eyes.

"it's show time" said mikan as she smiled. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply_. I am sorry for betraying you guys, but I have no choice._

Luna looked bored around as she sighed. "so boring" said luna loudly as everyone turned towards her. Luna grinned. "oops" said luna sweetly as she looked at narumi.

"narumi sensei… be nice and close the door" said luna sweetly as everyone looked weirdly at her. Narumi did what he was told.

"oi ugly, what are you planning?" said natsume as he narrowed his eyes. Luna stood up and walked in front of the class with slow passes. She scanned everyone and saw the fear in their eyes. The fear of her. How she liked and yet hated that feeling.

"you know natsume-chan I never really liked you" said luna as she earned a glare from sumire. she laughed loudly. Natsume looked at koko who gave him a nod and concentrated on luna.

"that won't do you know… you can't read my thoughts… In fact you can't use your alice on me" said luna as she grinned evilly. Everyone stood slowly up.

"how is that possible… unless… you stole mikan's alice stone" said ruka as he gaped at her. Luna smiled. _Gotta play along…_

"you're always the smart one" said luna as ruka glared at her. Hotaru stood up and pointed her baka gun at her.

"give it back" said hotaru dangerously as natsume came forward. Narumi walked up to them and smiled. He hugged natsume and hotaru and whispered to them. Both of them fell on the ground not expecting narumi to attack them suddenly. Ruka looks at narumi angered.

"what did you do?" said ruka as narumi just stayed silent. he looked at luna.

"what did you do to narumi sensei?" said ruka demanding a answer. Luna merely smiled.

"oh yeah, you don't know my alice… soul sucking alice" said luna dangerously as yuu, koko, ruka and mochu looked at each other. _Shit with the soul sucking alice she is controlling narumi._

"well I have another alice, but I don't wanna use it… It would be boring though" said luna as she smiled at them earning confused face.

"just shut up bitch and let everyone go" yelled sumire as mochu stood next to her.

"we will kick your fucking ass if we have too" said mochu as he smirked. Luna yawned.

"that won't be necessary because you will do as I say… SLEEP" said luna as she smiled. Immediately all of them fell in sleep. _I just love mikan and her insertion alice…_

"narumi-chan do me a favor and place everyone in the gym" said luna sweetly as narumi nodded.

"now let's see how far mikan-chan is" said luna to herself and walked out the room while humming.

Mikan walked to the principal office and knocked on the door. "can I come in?" said mikan sweetly as the door went open. The principal sat in his chair and looked rather pleased to see mikan.

"I was expecting you" said the principal as he smiled mikan returned a smirk, she walked in slowly and leaned on his desk.

"I am not killing you because reo ordered me not to" said mikan as she smiled sweetly. The elementary school principal smiled at her.

"that's because I have a deal with reo" said kuonji as mikan looked bored, she yawned deeply.

"whatever, call all the teachers to the teachers facilities room" said mikan not caring a less about the principal he merely nodded with a smile.

"ALL TEACHERS REPORT TO THE TEACHERS FACULTIES ROOM" was heard through the intercom.

"how are you gonna handle the other two principals?" said the principal amused as he leaned back in his chair. Mikan smiled.

"I will let you and luna handle the teachers… let me worry about the principals" said mikan as luna walked in. she winked towards the principal.

"I am leaving this to you luna" said mikan as luna nodded. Mikan walked out snapping her fingers again to create her sweet and innocent appearance.

Mikan ran through the academy looking worried and scared, her moves were nervous as she kept looking behind her. Her face looked deeply troubled. She ran towards the Middle School Division Principal.

"principal! Principal!" yelled mikan as she knocked on the door, the guards held her back.

"what are you doing!" said one of them as he pushed her back. Mikan was almost crying, she felt her legs shake.

" I need to speak to the principal!" yelled mikan scared as the guards yelled at her. The door opened and a annoyed principal was looking at them.

"stop yelling in front of my door!" she yelled at the guards. She used her alice to push them waaay back. _Stupid male guards… _Mikan sniffed cutely. The principal smiled as she looked at her.

"mikan-chan… why don't you come in?" said the principal nicely as mikan nodded still sniffing. As the door was closed by mikan a cold look was seen.

_Being 'mikan sakura' will bring everyone's guard down…._

Mikan ran to the other principal in tears. The high school division principal was no were to be found, so she stopped the 'crying act'. She then felt her phone vibrate. As she looked she saw a text message from luna. She sighed and walked to her. With her innocent appearance.

She walked in the teachers faculties room and looked at the worried teachers. Luna sat on a chair and so was the elementary principal. The high school division principal narrowed his eyes as he looked at luna and the elementary principal. Mikan smiled at him which he returned. _Back stabbing bastard…_

"Kazu principal what is wrong?" asked mikan innocently as the principal sighed.

"well mikan I think luna stole your alice stone" said the principal as mikan looked confused. _I hate this old man's alice…_

"she did?" asked mikan innocently as she noticed narumi. Mikan smiled at him. The principal nodded and kept glaring at luna. Mikan laughed.

"principal I don't think she stole it… I give it personally" said mikan as she smiled the principal looked weirdly at her while the elementary principal couldn't help but to smile.

Mikan looked over to persona and he gave her a small nod. Mikan closed her eyes and when she opened it they were cold and goldenish.

"SLEEP" said mikan unexpectedly as all off the fell asleep, the high school principal tried to stay awake but fell asleep.

Mikan snapped her fingers and revealed her true form and smiled evilly. "now all we have to do is make all the students go to the gym… I have the middle school principal at guard… she has made a big barrier inside" said mikan as luna nodded. Mikan walked together with luna towards each classroom and made them all listen to them with the voice pheromone alice.

Everyone was in the gym excluding the teachers and tono, tsubasa, misaki, Kaname, Sakurano and sabaru. They were taken somewhere else. Slowly all the students started waking up and looked around.

Natsume groaned and stood but with a headache. Ruka woke up next and so did the others. Hotaru looked around to find mikan.

"where is mikan?" asked hotaru, as everyone of their class looked around and shrugged.

"you don't have to find me I am here" said mikan as she sat on a stage like nothing happened with luna next to her… her innocent appearance was back and natsume glared deadly at luna.

"release her" said hotaru harshly as luna laughed. Mikan smiled at them.

"she is here on her own ya know" said luna as all of them looked curiously at mikan… mikan sighed and snapped her fingers making her true form visible. Everyone around them gasped.

"what the hell polka?" said natsume loudly as he looked at the true appearance.

Mikan smiled innocently at natsume. "you don't like the view, natsu?" asked mikan sweetly as luna giggled. Natsume glared at her.

"what the hell is wrong with you mikan?" asked hotaru angrily as mikan smiled.

"with me? everything is fine, imai… just perfect" said mikan as she smirked.

"I was so eager to show you the true me" said mikan as she stood up, natsume was about to walk to her when he felt a shock ran through his body, he fell on the ground clutching his heart. Ruka ran to him.

"tsk, tsk… bad black kitty" said mikan as she winked. She twirled around.

"you see… I put electricity in the barrier and this is not just a barrier this is the principal's barrier" said mikan with a dark smirk. Anna and nonoko were amost crying.

"mikan-chan what did you do to the principal?" asked yuu softly as mikan smiled, yet this time her smile wasn't warm, it was empty.

"god! You alice academy people are so weak! Even the goddamn principals" said mikan as luna smirked.

"you guys didn't even notice that among everyone there were AAO spies… so stupid" said luna as she grinned. sumire narrowed her eyes.

"so everything was a act mikan? You hating luna, being friends with us, liking natsume? Was it all a act for you?" said sumire as she broke down. Mikan had a flash of sadness in her eyes that didn't go unnoticed my some.

"… yes… it was my pleasure to entertain you guys" said mikan, she bowed and smiled at her 'friends'.

"you know… I was never clumsy, or annoying… you know imai how much I wanted to strangle you each to you shot me" said mikan dangerously as hotaru felt her body go numb. She supported on ruka.

"sometimes I got so sick of you guys… I really felt like puking… ugh" said mikan as she made a puking face. Koko clenched his fist.

"how could you… how could you play with everyone's feelings like this? You are… not our mikan" said koko angrily as mikan's smirk disappeared.

"good you realized… I am not that crybaby… this is the real me… deal with it" said mikan as the door swung open and persona walked in with Nobara.

Hotaru gasped. "Nobara, RUN!" said hotaru as the others were too yelling things, but as they looked at nobara's guilty face the stopped.

_She is one of them…_

Mikan smiled at Nobara. "hey! Did you guys handle those idiots?" asked mikan referring to tsubasa and his friends. Nobara nodded and so did persona.

Sumire started screaming. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US?" screamed sumire loudly as mikan winced at her annoying voice.

_I am truly sorry permy… I learned a lot from you…_

"SHUT IT SHOUDA" yelled mikan as sumire fell on her knees, clutching her head. Mikan smirked. Mochu and koko ran to her.

"stop it mikan-chan! Please!" yelled anna as she broke down crying.

_I am sorry… I am sorry… I am so so so sorry…_

sumire stopped clutching her head and looked up. Mikan was no more smirking. "I am not the worse person you know… you should be happy that me and luna are here… if it would be someone else… a lot wouldn't survive" said mikan dangerously cold.

The same time a door opened and three guys walked in. one of them had shoulder length layered blue hair and yellow eyes. The other one had black spikes and purple eyes and the last one had blond neat hair and pitch black eyes.

Mikan looked at luna who gave her the 'I didn't know they would come' look. Mikan rolled her eyes. "and where do we owe this honor of you visiting us?"said mikan sarcastically as the blue haired one smirked and pulled her close.

"don't be like that princess" said the guy as mikan pushed him away. The blonde haired one scanned the crowd and smiled.

"these are the dimwits?" he said as he smiled. Luna rolled her eyes as he looked at her.

"luna! Mikan! Lovely to see you both" said the one with spikes as mikan nodded and so did luna.

"did you two survive it without us?" asked the blond one with a smirk. Mikan merely rolled her eyes as luna gave him a glare.

"shut it jin" said luna coldy as the guy grinned, mikan tapped her foot impatiently as she scanned the crowd. Her eyes landed on a certain little kid and for a moment her eyes softened.

"spacing out?" asked the blue one as mikan sighed and looked at him. "did he send you three here, shane?" asked mikan as he nodded. Luna yawned as she looked at mikan. She was somehow a little glad that mikan came here. She had softened up and secretly she liked how mikan was now and yet she was saddened by the thought of mikan having to choose between her past en future.

She would stand her by even if it would cost her… her life.

mikan looked at luna and smiled. Luna was a true friend to her, she knew luna would stay with her no matter what choice she would make.

But right now she had to make sure they all knew who she was. Mikan glared at them. "ugh, where is reo… let's get this over with" said mikan as she looked at the door opening.

Reo came walking in with guards around him. He was still as hot and sexy as mikan remembered, she smirked at his arrival.

"well well… good job princess" said reo as he walked up to her and embraced her. "we all missed you dearly" said reo as he smirked. Mikan playfully rolled her eyes to this.

"yeah right, anyways… what now" said mikan as she looked at the crowd. She mentioned them to come closer.

"we have to put alice bracelets on them. I can't do it alone" said mikan as they nodded. "well how about we make small groups and put alice bracelets on them?" said shane as reo nodded.

""yeah, I will leave this to you guys. You can use a classroom or so, I have to handle the teachers and that rebel group" said reo as he referred to tsubasa's group. they nodded, as reo walked away he gave mikan a light peck on the cheek. Luna smirked.

"don't say anything" said mikan as she saw luna's face. Luna laughed. The guys sighed.

"if you girls are done, we have business to finish" said jin as mikan nodded. "why don't we number them" said daiki, the black haired one. Mikan shook her head.

"me and luna will take our sweet homeroom class and 2 elementary classes" said mikan as she smirked the guys nodded and divided the other classes too.

"we have to number in wach classes the levels among them… this is going to be a booth camp" said jin as mikan as luna tried to stay steady.

"booth camp? Why weren't we informed about this?" said mikan angrily as shane smiled.

"that's why princess" shane smirked As mikan glared and walked out with luna by her side she felt eyes stinging in her back, she wanted to tell them that she was sorry and if she could turn back time she would have never bonded with them.

But she couldn't…

"I will pray for your survival in AAO'S new booth camp" whispered mikan as luna squeezed her shoulder.

**Welcome to AAO'S new ****booth camp. The strongest will survive and those who are weak will be forgotten…**

**Good luck**

**

* * *

**rewrotee!


End file.
